Golden Memories
by HurricaneCat
Summary: Hermione becomes more than friends with Cedric, and with the time-turner involved, who knows what could happen?


Hermione sat by herself on the end of one the Great Halls majestic tables. It was late, and she wanted to study her mysterious package. She had received a Hufflepuff scarf from her owl, but it had not indicated who it was from. She was perplexed by it, and heard the footsteps of someone enter the Great Hall. She was too enthralled by the mysterious package that she didn't bother to look up. After a while, the footsteps had ceased and she examined the scarf.  
"Got the scarf then?" A deep, masculine voice said over her shoulder. She jumped. It was Cedric  
"Oh! Hi, Cedric! I didn't realise it was from you. It's lovely, thank you." The urge to hug him was overwhelming, but she restrained.  
He remained silent, staring into her eyes. "What are you doing here then? It's kind of late." Hermione inquired.  
"Oh, I saw you come down. I thought you might need some company." He sat down, very closely, beside her, and seemed to revel in the fact that he was invading her personal space.  
"Well, you're more than welcome to join me. I'm not up to much, just going to put my scarf on. It's great!" She grinned, and he smiled. His face changed into a serious stare, and he spoke.  
"I thought we could talk". He paused for a moment. Then continued, "Talk about you and me".

Hermione activated her poker face, but inside her insides were flipping. About you and me? What could he mean? She went through everything he could mean in the matter of a few seconds. He looked her in the eyes, and she was convinced of his ability to read her thoughts.  
"Hermione", he said, gently, placing a hand on hers. "If Cho knew I was here, she'd kill me." She didn't dare tell him about Harry and Cho's fling, but listened to him endearingly. "I just wanted you to know, I", he swallowed loudly; she could see him becoming anxious. "I….like you….a lot. And I know I put it out there that I'm a jock, and this guy who is only cares if I'm scoring with the best girl in the school." She was becoming more and more interested, and turned to face his body, clasping his hand as she did. He continued:  
"But to me, you are the best girl in the school". Her heart melted, and love poured out. His eyes were focused on the floor. She gazed into his hair. He lifted his head, and stared into her eyes. He brought his hand from his pocket and grasped her other hand, feeling how cold they were.  
"Sorry, they're kind of cold... Cedric...I..I feel the same. I like you. A lot. No one would kill me for being here. I just want to..." She hesitated and he looked for a continuation.  
"Yes Mione, you want to?" She fleeting looked at his lips, and he caught her looking. The atmosphere changed, and they moved closer.

Cedric removed his hand delicately from Hermione', and placed it behind her neck. He used his hand to gently usher her face towards his. He stopped for a moment, and moved his face in, pressing his lips against hers. She responded, and began to lean into him when he suddenly withdrew. The echoes of footsteps and giggling were hard to miss, and they both jumped. Cedric turned around to see Cho and Harry hand in hand, before Harry expertly threw the invisibility cloak over them both. Cedric raised himself from the bench. As he did, he put his hand through the back of his cloak, so Hermione could hold it, and he pulled her up. She quickly took his hand, and they walked out of the Great Hall with haste. Cedric was near enough dragging her along, until she picked up the pace, and joined him. He wouldn't stop until she cried out, "Cedric! Just stop for a moment, okay?" His paced slowed, and as they reached a lonely bench, he began to fall into the bench, but Hermione quickly pulled him back, to stop him from causing himself an injury. He fell into the crook of her neck, and pressed himself into her. She whispered, "Cedric, you've got to tell me what's going on".

His eyes glinted, seemingly wet from the sight of Harry and Cho together. Hermione was dismayed. Why had he come to me and said all those things? Am I a rebound? She fought off the thoughts, and asked a simple question. "Why did you come to me tonight, Cedric? When it's clear that you still…" she choked back the word love, "like Cho?" His head rose from the nook in Hermione' neck, and he looked up at her. "Mione, I don't like Cho. She cheated on me with seemingly the greatest boy in our school. Can't you see how this would upset me?" His voice rose, and the anger poured out. "I fight for my life in the hospital wing, almost near death, and she cheats on me!" He exhaled, and Hermione knew his rant was over. Little did Cedric know that Hermione had gone to visit him whenever she could in the hospital wing, while he recovered. On each visit, she read an excerpt of Beedle the Bard, hoping to get through to him. On several occasion she met his father, a rather eccentric man, but one who wanted his son to recover.

"My perfect boy" his voice had said, soft as a whisper, as he gently stroked his son's hair.

Cho was sat with Harry in the Great Hall, the invisibility cloak thrown across the table, and Harry had hold of her hands. Her conversation continued;

"I feel so bad about Cedric seeing us together Harry, but, in another way, I'm happy. Now, he knows. I never went to see him when he was sick." She looked down at her feet, ashamed. Harry gripped her hands, and then took on an angered expression.

"Cho, aren't you mad he was with another girl? Kissing her behind your back?" Harry looked angry on her behalf, but Cho remained nonchalant.

"Harry, me and Cedric were on the rocks after the Yule-Ball. That was nearly a year ago. We've hardly spoken since, and quite frankly, I was glad. And now, I have you" There eyes met across the table, and they both leaned in to kiss. The kiss was gentle and reassuring, and Cho knew she had made the right choice.

Cedric had his arms wrapped around Hermione, apologising for shouting. Hermione was trying her hardest to empathise with his battered emotions. It was a difficult situation; Hermione knew she liked Cedric, but didn't know whether he was in this for the right reasons. Cho was feeling bad for Cedric, but knew he wasn't the one. Did Cho break his heart, or was his heart never in it? Hermione was feeling utterly perplexed and just wanted Cedric. She needed to know. She took a deep breath for confidence and asked:

"Cedric, do you want to be with me, or do you just want to get back at Cho?" Hermione' face took a glum expression. Cedric took his left hand, and gently coaxed her into lifting her head, looking endearingly into her eyes.

"Do you think my Dad never told me? He told me about the girl who read to me every night, who changed the flowers in the vase when they looked limp, and who made sure I was never alone?" She began to blush. She though he hadn't a clue that she'd done all this for him, and saw the appreciation in his eyes. "Cho… she was great, but we clashed. Badly. Every time she looked over my shoulder, it was Harry she looked at, Harry she loved. It was never me…but then again, I was never in love with her." She suddenly looked up, her eyes glaring wide into his sincere eyes. Stood in an empty corridor in the dead of night, they could easily tell a passing teacher they were patrolling the corridors. Being prefects this was one of their duties. He stepped closer to her, smelling the lusciousness of her hair.

The thoughts of Cho and Harry had been dispelled from the air. It was only the two of them in the entire corridor. Cedric hand was soft in Hermione' hand, and her stomach had again filled with butterflies at the reality of them being together. Hermione leaned her head in, and Cedric closed the gap. He gently pressed his lips against her, whilst giving the kiss a subtle infusion of passion, and she melted into his arms. Hermione felt Cedric's mouth smile, and she pulled back, to see his happiness radiate. Footsteps echoed from down the corridor, and thoughts of Harry and Cho's intimacy flew through both their minds. Cedric acted on impulse, and pulled Hermione with him through the first available door. They fell on top of each other, and the door slammed shut, hiding them away from whoever ran through the corridor. The room they had fallen into has enclosed a variety of cleaning apparatus, and some lost property, which had never been claimed. Professor Snape was the man behind the footsteps, so they'd had a lucky escape. Hermione clung to Cedric. They sat silently, waiting for the footsteps to fade away. As they did, their exhales of relief coincided, and giggled.

Cedric placed one of his hands against her cheek, and gently stroked it with his thumb. "You're worth more to me than any TriWizard Cup Trophy. And you're worth more to me than Cho" His hand fell, and he lowered his face. "I don't mean to keep mentioning her. It's hard to forget the time we were together. She'll still have a place in my heart, but it's miniscule compared to the place I have for you Hermione". He raised his head, and met the endearing gaze of Hermione. At that moment she recalled when he was incapacitated from the attack at the TriWizard tournament. Harry and Cedric reached for the cup and apparated back to Hogwarts. A moment before his fingers touched the cup; Cedric had been hit by a Death Eaters curse. 'Sectumsempra' his voice had callously called. Voldemorts' killing curse had been a beat too late, and missed both of the boys. Cedric and Harry returned. Cedric's body twitched in pain. Hermione had thought he was dead, seeing Harry crying over his limp body. She had raced down, and used every ounce of her magical and muggle knowledge to bring him back from the realm of the unknown. Pushing his chest to make him breathe hadn't helped. Time was of the essence, and she used a powerful incantation to revive him. His chest rose powerfully, and he exhaled. With all the effort and strength she had put into the spell, she had collapsed beside him, and they were both taken to the hospital wing. She was brought back to reality by Cedric's touch. He had placed his face directly in front of hers, and pressed his lips up against her. She replied, and they found themselves melting into each other's arms. Hermione was comfortable in his arms, and even more comfortable on his lips.

Cedric intensified the kiss, and Hermione was becoming breathless with his ferocity. She reluctantly pulled herself away, and he spoke.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I know I'm coming on too strong. I just…like you. A lot." He smiled and met her gazing eyes.

"I know Cedric. It just takes a bit of getting used to. I really do like you a lot, but can we just take it down a notch?" Her voice was sprinkled with anger, but she was delicate in the way she spoke to Cedric. His body language changed, and he rested his tightened muscles. She held his hand, and proceeded to look out of the storage room's door. After seeing the coast was clear, they exited. Cedric closed the door behind them. They giggled, and entered the dimly lit corridor Cedric moved in closer, gently pressing his lips against hers. Suddenly a voice bellowed "LUMOS". They jumped apart, and were met by a dark figure.

"Well, well. What have we got here?" The mystery voice questioned. They were in big trouble.

The mysterious figure waved his wand, and Cedric had stood in front of Hermione to protect her. The incantation stopped after the mysterious figure cast "Nox". He waved his wand, and the lights shone brightly. All the faces were illuminated, and Snape's face grew into a scowl at the two students. Cedric's protective stance became relaxed. Snape gazed upon them, and then spoke.

"What are you doing out of your dormitories at this time of night, when you know it is forbidden?" His voice was monotone. As Hermione tried to think of anything to get them out of this situation, Cedric spoke confidently.

"A first year was seen around this area. As Prefects, we are fulfilling our duties. We haven't come across whoever it is as yet, but we will continue our patrol" His confidence was spine-chilling, and Hermione looked upon him with awe. How could Cho give up this? He was twice what Harry was. But that was her opinion. Snape's piercing gaze continued, and he let out a sigh.

"Very well. But don't let me catch you this late again. Teachers do nightly patrols. You of all people should know that, Mr. Diggory. 50 points from Hufflepuff" And he walked away, taking the light away with him. Cedric blew out a sigh of relief and smiled, and Hermione giggled.

They had run down the corridor, Cedric leading them. They returned to the Great Hall, and noticed it was empty.

"Oh damn, I forgot I left my bag." She ran towards her bag, and everything was there. She checked her wand was hers, "Accio water jug". The jug came over to her, and she poured the drink. She took a sip, and looked very seriously at the cup. Cedric looked concerned.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" She exhaled and the big gulp of water.

"No, I'm just very thirsty" A smile crept onto her face, and she laughed. Cedric joined in, and the smile that broke out on his face was from her laughter. She looked down, and threw the scarf around her neck with pride.

"This is really great Cedric, did you knit it yourself?" Hermione smiled as she inquired. Cedric had a little smirk on his face.

"Does it count if I bewitched the knitting needles to knit it for you?" She gave a short laugh, and gave him an affectionate hug. They stayed in this embrace longer than they both intended, and Cedric was thankful that Hermione hadn't pulled back.

"Come on, let's go someplace quiet. Where no-one will find us" whispered Cedric.

Hermione and Cedric hurried quickly to the fifth floor, knowing that Dumbledore's Army frequented this area. They stood hand in hand before the vacant wall, and Cedric squeezed her hand. The atmosphere turned serious, and they turned towards each other. Cedric moved in, and as their lips met, a door appeared on the vacant wall, and they separated. Cedric checked the corridor, and quickly opened the door for them. He pulled in Hermione, and slammed the door too. It became invisible to anyone passing by, and they were out of everyone's way. Hermione hadn't noticed the floor was covered in junk, and she had fallen on the floor. Cedric turned around quickly, and came to her aid.

"Just you and me now, Hermione. No-one will interrupt us now". No smiles were exchanged. The silence of the room echoed in both their ears. They would be there for a while, with no interruptions. Cedric tossed his cloak aside, revealing a jumper that emphasised his muscles. His hand was placed in between her arm and torso, trapping her on the floor. Cedric moved ever closer to her.

A searing kiss caught Hermione unaware, and Cedric infused it with purpose. As she lay on the floor, Cedric placed himself on top of her. He gently pulled away from the kiss, and began to undo her cloak. She smiled, and giggled. He was fumbling with the knot, and becoming more agitated as the seconds carried on.

"Cedric, let me do it" She sat up, and took the knot from his fingers, and undid it with ease. Cedric pulled off his jumper while she did this, to expose a crisp white shirt. His tie was pulled away, and the top button came undone. Hermione had never seen him this relaxed. She felt herself become hot under the collar, and removed her jumper. Cedric place himself in front of her, and pulled her Ravenclaw tie away from the neatly buttoned up shirt. Their proximity was very close, and Cedric moved in, and placed his lips gently on hers. The kiss was gentle and sweet. As they pulled away, ready for another kiss, something clattered in the background, and Cedric sprang to his feet. Alarmed, he proceeded with caution. What caused the noise? Who was there?

Hermione remained on the floor, but alert enough as to pounce into action if Cedric called her.

"Stay here. Won't be long" As he walked away, Cedric turned back and winked at her, and she winked back clumsily. He smiled. He turned around and proceeded with caution, finding his way quietly through the piles of suitcases, and discarded junk thrown in the room. Cedric carefully clambered over a pile of unclaimed suitcases, and when he reached the top, he was confronted by a shocking view. A wardrobe was partially covering what he saw, but nevertheless, he made his way stealthily back to Hermione, who was awaiting his return. He leant his hand out to her.

"Come with me. You have GOT to see this". His emphasis nearly broke his silence, but they remained undiscovered. Hermione looked perplexed, but took his hand, and he pulled her up.

"What is it Cedric?" He didn't reply, he just carefully led her along the cluttered floor. He stood next to her, and gently whispered in her ear:

"Look over the suitcases." He ushered his head to the head of suitcases. She looked at him, and he smiled, so she made her way up. Once she reached the top, she looked over, and saw nothing. She looked back down to Cedric, and mouthed "What?" He pointed over, and mouthed "Just watch". She shook her head, and peered over. Suddenly, her hand flew up to her mouth in utter disbelief, and she nearly fell backwards. How could this be?

Hermione came down the suitcases carefully, and into Cedric arms.

"Can you believe it?" Uttered Cedric, his face etched with disbelief. Hermione fell into the crook of his neck, and let out a silent giggle. When she saw what lay over the suitcases, it was amazing what secrets the Room of Requirement held. She instantly recalled the sight of golden locks at the side of the wardrobe, and recognised them instantly. Lavender Brown. What would she be doing here other than practicing spells with the DA? It was a shock when a hand touched the top of her head. She was angry that the identity of the hand was not revealed. As Lavender stumbled back, the hand was revealed to be Draco's, and he was kissing her intensely. Furiously. Shock. In her haste to return to Cedric's arms, Hermione hadn't counted on Lavenders eyes catching her.

Lavender informed Draco, but he ignored her, and continued to kiss her deeply and meaningfully. So what if they had been caught? Draco knew Hermione would never talk, especially knowing about her deep infatuation with Cedric, before he even started dating Cho. He could easily tell Cedric, but then again, Hermione could easily tell the entire school about him and Hermione. He decided to refrain from telling anyone, and began to kiss Lavender passionately.

Cedric decided it was best that they left the Room of Requirement. It was clear someone needed it more than them. Cedric squeezed Hermione' hand, apologising for making them leave. They left the room, and the door disappeared behind them. "Cedric. You don't need to apologise. But I don't think we should tell anyone what we saw. Ron would just die, and Harry…." She trailed off, and Cedric pulled her in close. "Harry? He won't be bothered, he has Cho now. But Ron… Ron would be devastated." Hermione snuggled her head as tightly as she could in the crook of his neck, and he rested his head atop hers. "Why can't everyone just be happy Ced? Just once, I want things to work out for people" She breathed heavily, and brought herself out the crook of his neck. As she did, she glanced at the time. Her jaw dropped open. Panic pulsated around her system "2AM?! I've got double potions in the morning! Merlins' beard. And I have extra Potions work in the evening!" She was near the edge of tearing her hair out, when Cedric took something from his pocket of his cloak, and showed it to her.

Cedric held in his hand the property of Hermione Granger. A gold, shimmering time turner. Hermione felt time stop, as she saw it in his hand. She was shocked and intrigued, at both the time turner itself and Cedric. Did he steal this? "I know what you're thinking. You think I stole it. But I didn't. I just borrowed it" He winked, and Hermione knew he would return it. "We need this Hermione. We can buy some time." He clasped it in his hands, swinging it hypnotically in front of her eyes. She looked happy. "No, I don't mean for potions, I mean for us" He said, taking her hand. As he stepped closer, Hermione felt her heart beat faster in her chest. Cedric kissed her, and infused the kiss once again with a passion only found in those who were in love. Her mind was awash and she didn't notice Cedric placing the chain of the time-turner around their necks. He twisted it repeatedly, until his hand ached. Time rewound behind them as they embraced. Once they had pulled apart from the kiss, the corridor was without light, and Hermione clung to Cedric. The arches of the walls were cleaned, and looked as if they were new. How far had they gone back in time?

Hermione felt the embracing warmth of the corridor, and assumed it had to be summer. She took herself over to the window, and looked out to see the moonlight illuminating the luscious green grass. Cedric had finished examining the corridor, and the rooms encased in it. He made his way over to Hermione, and slipped his hand around her waist. The intimacy from Cedric still shocked Hermione, but she found herself becoming more relaxed, and gently rested her head on his shoulder.

"It 1983 apparently, and we're in the midst of the summer holidays." He said this confidently. Hermione raised her head from his shoulder slowly, and looked him in the eye: "How could you possibly know that?" she questioned, with a perplexed look on her face. He smirked, and grabbed her hand, quickly taking her into a side room, which had hanging on its blackboard a calendar confirming the date.


End file.
